dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydraulic (3.5e Race)
Hydraulic Summary: Hydraulics are sentient oozes attuned to the element of water who seek to blend in with other races and live their lives. Physical Description A hydraulics natural form is a semi-humanoid shape of barely transparent goo (though they usually take on a different appearance). Origin Hydraulics are believed to be the result of magical experiments to create sentient oozes as guardians by tampering with their semi-liquid nature. The current generation of hydraulics are the result of 2 or more of them creating a new one by seeding a pool of water of sufficient volume (it is unknown how long a seed takes to create by the efforts of even multiple hydraulics, but it is obviously a significant time commitment as their numbers are not very large). Clothing Hydraulic wear clothing that is typical for the race they are disguised as. Food Acquisition and Diet Hydraulics need only absorb 1 gallon of water per day to avoid starvation. Dwellings Hydraulics prefer dwellings near sources of water and away from desert areas. Personality Hydraulics tend to perform normal tasks to fit in but occasionally some choose to be adventurers so as to not need to hide their nature. Relations Hydraulics tend to get along best with the race they choose to impersonate but have no bias for or against other races. Alignment Hydraulics may be of any alignment but tend towards neutrality on the law vs chaos axis. Religion Hydraulics are not particular towards any religion. Language Hydraulics generally speak the language of the race they are attempting to disguise as but may speak Aquan with friends who keep their secret and know that language. Names Hydraulics tend to pick names that the race they are impersonating would have. Racial Traits * -2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution: Hydraulics sacrifice flexibility for physical toughness. * Ooze (Water): Hydraulics are oozes infused with sentience and an affinity for the element of water. * Medium: As Medium creatures, elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * base land speed is 30 feet. * A hydraulic has a swim speed of 30 feet. * A hydraulic is not mindless and does not gain blindsight but instead sees as a far and under the same conditions that a normal human would with the exception that they choose to see out of one specific portion of their body (described later in the Craft Self-Image ability). * A hydraulic takes a -2 penalty on saving throws against the effects of extreme temperatures. * Craft Self-Image (Ex): A hydraulic can make some alterations to it's physical features. It can seem like a member of a humanoid race and change its height to be 1 foot shorter or taller as well as its weight to thin, fat, or in between. This process takes 1 year to complete during which time the hydraulic slowly changes appearance to the appropriate appearance. Fine details such as scars and other distinguishing features are not possible with this ability. A hydraulic also chooses which parts of its substance (always 1 inch diameter portions) correspond to each of the five senses except touch (which covers its entirety) and may change these gradually over a period of 24 hours (the specific sense slowly fades in one area and grows in another). Lastly, the guise a hydraulic takes is good but not perfect and a DC 15 Heal check (focusing on the skeletal structure (nonexistent)) can reveal that they are not of the race the appear to be (a DC 20 spot check can reveal that something about them is unusual). If a portion of a hydraulics body has been separated the semi-transparent material it is comprised of becomes visible as the disguise is only superficial and regrown portions through protean metabolism may take the shape of the disguise but still retain the coloration of the semi-transparent material (changing the appearance of the semi-transparent material to the disguise can be performed in 24 hours if it is changed to the appearance of the original disguise). * Protean Metabolism (Ex): A hydraulic does not receive benefit from any healing (other than 24 hours worth of rest which is treated as normal healing rate in this case) if it has no contact with water (generally water in the air suffices). In addition, hydraulics receive only half benefit from healing when under the exposure to extreme heat and cold and for 1 minute thereafter. Hydraulics lack vital organs and are essentially an amalgamation of conscious particles which causes any loss to be damaging but not as severe as with most living things. Detached portions of a hydraulic do not deteriorate until 4d6 weeks after separation or the damage which caused the severance has been healed (in which case they evaporate over a period of 1d4 weeks while continually exposed to oxygen). Upon death, a hydraulics form evaporates over a period of 4d6 weeks while continually exposed to oxygen. * Hydraulics do not eat food but must somehow absorb 1 gallon of water per day to avoid possible starvation effects (this amount does not change due to temperature, though a hydraulic has a harder time resisting the effects of extreme temperatures as mentioned above). * Automatic Languages: Common, Aquan. * Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Elven, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan. * Favored Class: Fighter. * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race